


The Boy and the door

by themostawesomehuman



Category: The Last Hour, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostawesomehuman/pseuds/themostawesomehuman
Summary: Matthew Fairchild telling Owen Herondale a personal story.
Relationships: Matthew Fairchild/Owen Herondale
Kudos: 7





	The Boy and the door

“Uncle Math, one more story please?” Owen clutched Matthew’s sleeve tight, a familiar fierce determination gleaned from his eyes. Owen was just like his parents; too stubborn. 

Matthew sighed, “Oscar Wilde or another chapter of Great Expectations? ” 

“Neither! I want to hear your story”. Owen smiled. His smile was one of happiness growing like a flower in springtime blooming. It lit up his small delicate face.

Matthew ruffled the little boy’s hair affectionately recognizing that look all too well. He was once like that. A smile that came from deep inside to light his eyes and spread to illuminate every part of his being. Matthew chuckled softly, nostalgia looming over him like a fog, “well, I blew up the Academy and your father-“ 

Owen cut Matthew off before he could finish the sentence “, not the ones involving papa. I want something original”. 

Matthew’s head jerked up slightly, his emerald eyes widened in surprise. No one had ever asked him that type of question before but he expected nothing less peculiar from James and Cordelia’s child. 

“Alright. In that case, I do have a little story for you”, Matthew cleared his throat as Owen moved to create more space so they both could sit more comfortably. 

“Once upon a time, there was a boy who lived alone in a house and that house had a magical door. The door was always open. Every time there’s a storm or strong wind, the house would be destroyed as the door was still ajar. Time and time again, people would come in and help the boy repair the house but the next day, all their efforts came tonight as the storm and wind would blow it all away” 

Matthew Fairchild always had a void in his chest, an unspeakable sense of loneliness that he tried to fill. He tried to fill that emptiness with people, party and drinks but it never really went away. It didn’t matter how many people have tried to help, even Magnus Bane could not fill his void. 

No one could save him. 

Confusingly Owen raised one eyebrow, “why can the boy just close it?” 

Clever boy.

“He certainly could, couldn’t he? But he didn’t. He didn’t because he never thought he deserved to live in a beautiful house or a place he could call home. He never forgave himself for the mistakes that he had made. Maybe the door was open for so long he never realized that it could be shut in the first place or he could not figure out how the door worked.”

Owen made a face, his lips tightened, “but why? He could learn.” 

Clever boy.

“He could if he had the courage”. 

“Did the boy ever close the door in the end?” Owen asked, yawning.

“Maybe one day,” Matthew answered.

“I hope he will,” said Owen. Happiness flared in Owen’s little eyes and for the first time in a while, it began to in Matthew’s too. 

“Me too” 

Maybe one day he could close the door. 

Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> Please tell me if you don’t get the meaning behind the story!


End file.
